Orphan's Story: Sonic The Hedgehog
by claws the tiger
Summary: What if Shadow found Sonic as a orphan baby? Would their rivaly be a friendship? Read to find out. Discontinued / Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Orphan's Story: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1**

Shadow the hedgehog was walking downtown in the city of Soleanna. He had heard that Soleanna had gotten some new shops so Shadow was there looking around. Shadow was a black hedgehog with red stripes.

As Shadow headed back to his truck, he walked by an alleyway and heard a soft whimper. Shadow followed the source of the sound. The sound lead to a basket with a light blue blanket covering a dark blue shape. Shadow peeled back the blankets and found a tiny baby blue hedgehog. Shadow looked over the baby's body and gasped. The baby was so thin that its ribs were showing.

"_It has been a long time since this baby has had a meal," _Shadow thought.

The baby hedgehog took one look at Shadow and started to cry and beg for food. Shadow felt sorrow for this baby hedgehog. He could not let it die like whoever its mother was. Shadow picked up the basket and carried it to the truck.

On the drive back to Shadow's house, Shadow decided that the baby need a name. Shadow pulled over and checked the baby's gender and found that it was a boy. Shadow already had a name in mind. The baby would be called Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Since Shadow did not have a crib, Shadow let baby Sonic sleep in bed with him. Shadow carefully wrapped his arms around Sonic to prevent Sonic from falling off the bed.

Sonic learned to walk when he was a year old. Shadow knew that he must admit that he was proud of his foster son. Everyone thought that Shadow was Sonic's real father and Sonic's mother was blue. Shadow quickly explained that he had found Sonic as a orphan baby.

In the fall of the year that Sonic turned four, Sonic got ready to go to pre-school for the first time. Shadow had a hard time trying to put the little hedgehog to bed and trying to calm him down.

The next day Shadow took Sonic to pre-school.

"Good-bye, daddy! I love you!" Sonic said as Shadow left the pre-school building.

Shadow grinned. There was something about being called dad that he liked. Maybe it was because he saved a baby hedgehog's life. Saving a life always feels good.

Throughout the day, Sonic met two new friends. Knuckles the echidna and Tails. Tails was a yellow fox. When it was time to go, Sonic waved good-bye to his new friends. Shadow chuckled when he saw this.

"I see you met some new friends huh?" Shadow said.

"Pre-school was awesome daddy! When will be the next time we go?" Sonic asked, rather cutely.

"Tomorrow is Friday and we will go tomorrow. But after that we have to wait two days and then we can go again." Shadow answered.

"YAY!" Sonic cheered. "I get to go to school tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Get out of my house!" Shadow screamed at a fourteen year old Sonic. Shadow and Sonic had gotten into a fight.

Sonic felt a pang to his heart. He thought that his adoptive father loved him. He was wrong.

"You don't love me anymore?" Sonic asked, tears brewing in his green eyes.

Shadow sighed. "I did. I really did. But I dreamed all over again that Maria was shot. I'm afraid to love anyone now." Shadow said. "I just want to keep you safe."

Sonic ran upstairs to his room. He was crying while he packed. He felt as he was being kicked out of the house that he was raised in.

Shadow was waiting for Sonic outside. "Get in the truck," Shadow ordered.

With his head bowed low, Sonic got in the truck. He remembered those days as a orphan baby on the streets. He nearly died then. Sonic could not believe that Shadow was going to make him relive those days.

Shadow drove into an alleyway. When the car stopped, Sonic grabbed his suitcase and got out of the truck. Sonic took one last look at the maroon pickup truck and disappeared from view.

Rain started to fall as Sonic tried to find shelter. Sonic soon gave up though, for he knew he would die without food soon, anyways. The young hedgehog started to cry. All of his hope was gone. No one would want him, if Shadow did not.

Sonic awoke sometime later. It was noon of the next day. Sonic's stomach growled, telling him to look for food. Sonic almost called Shadow's name before he remembered that Shadow had dumped him.


End file.
